Blood Bound
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Claire Danvers doesn't exist- but nobody knows that, not even herself. She's secretly in hiding with bounded memories that are slowly starting to unravel with the disappearances going on in Morganville that don't seem to be the vampires doings. More secrets will come out when a certain pair of hunters end up on the Glass House front door. Why are they so familiar to Claire?
1. Chapter 1

**There are not many Supernatural/Morganville Vampires crossovers and I've been dying to do one so here it is! I really hope you enjoy it. Here is the official ****Blood Bound**** Prologue. **

**So here we go**

Prologue 

_March 14, 2011_

"Damn it Sam, hurry your ass up." Dean whispers harshly to his younger brother, gun rose and on alert. "Are you sure she's here?"

"Positive." Sam says confidently. "Her phone GPS leads back to here. And yes Dean, I'm highly aware that doesn't necessarily mean she's even here."

The Winchester brother was currently hunting for the young female hunter who has been with them for the past six years, Claire Panera. She'd lost her parents at the age of ten, and John Winchester had been the family's friend even though the Panera's were never mentioned. Dean had only been sixteen at the time and Sam only twelve. They took in Claire as one of their own, as a little sister when they saw that innocent face for the first time.

"_Stop!_" The screech echoed off the walls, a painful cry. Dean easily recognized it.

"She's defiantly here." Dean seriously says, trying to pinpoint Claire's cries.

The cries lead him down a hall that was eerie, walls were rotting with mold. At this rate, it seemed like the building itself could collapse. Rat scurried away, squeaking- there were even bats that came from the broken windows. No doubt was this the work of demon they currently were hunting.

It turned out that this demon had a grudge on John Winchester, and after his death, this demon saw an opportunity to get back at the Winchesters. First it drawled them out into the town by catching the brother's attention, and when it learned of Claire- it took her. Now here they were.

"Let me go!" Claire shouts were loud and angry. Dean felt a sense of pride knowing now that her fear was replaced with anger. That was good, but also bad. Fear and anger both lead to making rash decisions.

"Now, now Claire, haven't you learned that you should just answer my questions?" A voice taunted fallowed by Claire screaming cruses.

Dean and Sam crept closer, carefully to where they placed their feet not wanting to make any sudden noise. Dean paused where he heard the origin of the voices, carefully looking in. Claire was tied to a chair, her blood splattered in different places. On her face, clothing and floor.

"Maybe I have the wrong girl then." A man stood in front of her, a stranger to both brothers. "I mistaken you for the prodigy I have been searching for."

He chuckles, picking up a knife and before either brother could react- the knife was inside Claire.

"No!" Dean shouted, not caring he'd just blown their cover. That didn't matter now, not to Dean at least. Claire's life was in danger right now.

The demon pivoted around to face the Winchester brothers, and Dean didn't hesitate to pull the trigger as Sam began to do an exorcism, chanting the Latin words he had memorized by heart at a young age. Quickly, the demon was gone, the body it had taken over laid lifeless on the ground. The soul inside hadn't survived.

"Dean. Sam." Claire coughed, groaning in pain- glancing down at the knife implanted into her side. She was in pain, slowly bleeding out.

"Careful Dean when you move her." Sam instructed while cutting the ropes that bound Claire.

"No shit Sam." Dean muttered, trying as carefully as he could to lift Claire up.

"Fuck." Claire hissed out as the knife moved.

Dean chuckled. "Language Claire Bear."

Claire shot Dean a glare. "I hate that nick name, Deany."

Sam laughed when Dean grumbled about his nickname, carrying Claire to the Impala where the first aid kit was at. Claire laughed lightly, finding it hard to breath. She knew she was bleeding to much, and the moment that knife came out- she'd be a goner. That's why she was trying hold on right now, to fight to have that weak smile on her face.

"Well you know I hate the nickname Deany, so I'd call it even." Dean grinned, setting her on the floor, not wanting Claire to get blood onto the seats of the Impala.

"Still care about your baby so much I can't go in yet?" Claire asked teasingly, coughing slightly. It was getting harder to breath for her.

"Not until we get you all stitched up." Dean answered honestly.

Claire laughed. "Of course not."

Sam rummaged through the glove department for the first aid kit, knowing that it would be better to take Claire to the damn hospital but then there would be questions asked, and all the doctors there would do would just stitch Claire up. Sam knew he could do the same thing himself, he'd had practice with injuries worse than this before.

"Found it yet Sammy Boy?" Claire asks, coughing more. She was beginning to feel light headed.

"Yeah." Sam answers, coming back to Claire with the first aid kit in hand.

Sam looked at the knife that was in Claire's side, and his eyes widen. He'd been wrong thinking this would be a simple injure, just a simple nick that would need stitches. No, it wasn't though. It was a wound that was serious, gashing out blood.

"Claire." Sam whispers, looking up at the coughing girl. She had blood on her teeth.

"Don't." Claire whispers, smiling sadly without showing any teeth.

"What's going on?" Dean asks, seeing Sam whisper to Claire. That's when he notices the blood. All that blood. How had he missed it when talking to her?

"Dean." Claire whispered.

"No." Dean snapped harshly, knowing exactly what she was going to say. Just like last time she was on the edge of death.

"It's not your fault." She repeated those dreadful words. "None of this was your fault, you here me? None of it."

"Claire don't-"

"Sam." Claire cut off gently. "You hear me too right?"

Sam nodded, taking the younger teenager's hand into his own. She was breathing hardly, struggling at least now. Her eyes started to close.

"Claire!" Dean kneeled in front of the bleeding girl." Please don't leave me again."

Sam noticed the pain in his brother's voice. The same exact pain Dean always got when he realized someone he cared about would suddenly be gone.

"Castile!" Dean yelled, looking at the ceiling, silently praying the angel would come. And to Dean's happiness a bright light engulfed the room, making Sam and Dean shield their eyes. That spark of hope Dean had for that split second instantly faded away when the angel before them was not Castile.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asks, void of any emotion to this stranger.

The angel that was a stranger had copper like colored hair with brilliant green eyes that were cold. He wasn't talkative at all, but that was to be expected.

"Castile is busy at the moment." The angel says, eyes glues to Sam who cradled Claire in his arms.

"Who are you?" Sam asks; protectively tighten his grip on Claire.

"I'm the only one who can help Claire live." He spoke his words official like.

"Doesn't answer the damn question." Dean snaps.

The angel only raised an eyebrow before he took a few steps closer to Claire before Dean got in his way. Dean was overly protective of Claire, she was often a little sister to him and Sam. The three of them looked out for each other. Always.

"Don't take another step towards her." Dean warns but the angel doesn't take it to heart.

"Do you want t save her or let her die?"

"Dean." Sam whispers. "Let him heal her or else she'll die. DO you really want Claire dead when you have an opportunity to save her?"

Dean thought for a second, much to Sam's surprise. There wasn't anything to think about really. Claire's life was on the line and there's an opportunity was offered to save her. Why waste it?

"Don't try anything funny or I will kill you." Dean says, stepping aside s the angel could get through to Claire.

Sam let the angel take her, watching as he laid her softly on the floor before he yanked the knife swiftly out of Claire's side. Blood rushes out faster as the angel places a hand onto her forehead, closing his green eyes in concretion. Claire's wounds begin to heal, and within a minute Claire's stab wound and other wounds were closed out but still the angel had not move.

"She's healed." Dean strides forward to Claire and the angel. "You can let her go."

"I cannot. "The angel never opens his eyes. "You see Dean, you and your bother constantly put Claire into danger with this life style of yours. At this very moment- her memories are being erased. I can give her the normal life you all want her to have. She could have a good home and education."

The answer was immediate for Dean. "No."

Where on the other hand, Sam actually thought about it, both the pros and the cons. Pros, Claire could go to school and actually have a home, Even get away from the hunter life. Cons, the two brothers wouldn't be able to see Claire or protect her.

"Dean." Sam said, catching his brother's attention. "Let him- no don't ask why. I think this would make Claire safer, she almost field tonight."

"Almost, nights the fifth time." The angel says, not waiting for the boy's consent of the memories. He had orders, a responsibility and he was keeping it at that and without any warning, both the angel and Claire were gone. That was the last time the brothers seen Claire Panera.

When Claire woke up, she had a killer headache. She looked around the room she was in. Where was she? Oh it was just her room. Claire laughed to herself, waking up to not recognize her own room, how silly. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Claire sweetie, you're going to be late for your last day in town before you go to college." Katherine Danvers says, leaning on the door. "Didn't Elizabeth want to go out for the day?"

Claire's eyes widen. "Oh yeah!"

She'd forgotten all about that, and now was in a rush to get ready to actually meet with Elizabeth. Katherine laughed lightly at her daughter, shaking her head. Claire was very forgetful, or at least that was what she heard before she was given the task to foster the girl as her daughter named Claire Danvers and play the role as her mother Katherine Danvers .

"Don't forget to be home for dinner with your father and I!" Katherine shouted from the doorway when Claire rushed from the house, eager to meet her friend.

Katherine sighed, knowing it was a mistake to send Claire to TPU in Morganville Texas. But no one would looked for the named Claire Panera in a town full of vampires, not even the Winchester brothers.

Most certainly, no one would think to look for a girl going by the name of Claire Danvers. Because what are the chances that a fully trained hunter would have a memory block, have a changed name and become a college student in a town full of vampires?

**Authors Note**

**Okay so here's the Prologue of ****Blood Bound****, and I really hope you enjoyed it. No there will not be a pairing with the Winchesters, because it would be right. I'll give you a spoiler, Claire is somehow related to the Winchesters in this story.**

**How did you think this beginning was? I'm sorry if it was boring or confusing or just generally bad. I wasn't sure how to start this but I already know how to start the next chapter. Review maybe? **


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Walks

**So I see I have people who actually like this story! Ha-ha thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I just want to add this though. This takes place in Supernatural season 9, and Morganville Vampires after Last Breath and Black Dawn (after the draugs), both story lines will be bent so they work with is fanfic.**

Chapter One: Dream Walks

Morganville Texas

_Claire was walking along seashore by herself, watching as the water of the waves reached her feet before retreating back. She was softly humming a song to herself; a soft smile graced her lips. Claire felt utterly happy, for some reason even free._

"_Claire." A soft voice called. She turned around to face a stranger with green eyes. He smiled happily at her, racing forward to engulf her into a hug. _

_ "Thank god we finally made contact with you." He breathed into her hair. Claire went rigid, stiff by being hugged by a stranger. Finally after getting some sense, Claire shoved the stranger back-who in return gave her a confused look._

_ "Do I know you?" She asks wearily, brown eyes showed her confusion. The stranger sighed, but gave a kind smile that told Claire he didn't give often to just anybody._

_ "Dean Winchester, I've known you ever since you were ten years old. Your name isn't Claire Danvers, it's Claire Panera, and you're a hunter that hunts thing that go bump in the night. Your memories were taken away- but you need to remember. Me and Sammy, we think you're in danger and you don't even know-"_

"_Stop!" Claire shouted suddenly shaking her head. "Your wrong Dean, my name is Claire Danvers. I'm eighteen and a college student in TPU, I'm a college major in physics not a hunter."_

"_Claire please listen to me, you're in danger!" Dean shouted and Claire eyes narrowed. _

"_You don't know a damn thing." Claire growled. "Stay out of my damn head."_

Claire Danvers shot up in her bed, taking in a deep breath wondering just what the hell _that _dream was. That guy, Dean, seemed so familiar to her. Those green eyes haunted her now, just as the confusion did. Somehow Claire knew that this wasn't a dream, deep down she knew it wasn't.

"Claire!" Shane shouted from outside her door, thinking she was still asleep. "It's ten already, everyone else is actually up. Even gothica."

"Shut it McScabby!" Eve yelled from somewhere in the house.

Claire laughed lightly, shaking her head. All the thoughts of that dream pushed to the back of her mind, deciding it wasn't anything to worry about. People get useless dreams telling them something ridiculous all the time. This dream a had just been one that told her utterly absurd things, memory loss, fake name and that above all she was a hunter.

"Don't worry Shane, I just woke up." Claire answered, getting up to open her bedroom door where Shane Collins, her fiancée leaned. A smile graced her face as she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

"Good morning to you too." Shane whispered against Claire's lips who in response giggled.

Claire pulled back, bouncing on the balls of her feet, grinning up at him, and he raised an eyebrow in return. Claire smiled and shook her head, silently telling him not to worry about it.

"So is breakfast ready?" Claire questioned.

Shane crinkled his nose. "Eve tried. She truly tried to create something amazing but it came out of the pits of hell itself."

The mocking tone was evident in Shane's voice and it made Claire laugh. She felt utterly happy, just like in her dream. _Claire. _That voice replayed in her head, and suddenly she zoned out, staring blankly at the wall behind Shane for a second.

"Claire." Shane gently shook her by the shoulders, regaining the short eighteen year old attention. "You okay?"

Claire pressed a smile onto her face. "Just fine Shane, let me get ready and I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Sounds like a plan." Shane grinned, leaving Claire to herself in her bedroom.

Claire closed her door and sighed locking the door. Carefully she walked to a secret spot in her room underneath her bed, pulling out a small journal with a lock on it. She started to write in the small white journal a few weeks ago when she began to get strange dreams, writing down what happened. Claire opened it to a blank page, grabbing a pen and began to write in elegant script.

_I honestly couldn't feel more confused than I already do now. For once, I've learned the name of the green eyes stranger that haunted my name. His name is Dean. He seemed to know me, but I can't remember ever meeting him. In fact, he gave me a life story._

_ Apparently my name is Claire Panera, and I'm a hunter that has been with Dean ever since the age of ten. I know this isn't true, my name is Claire Danvers. But yet now that I think about it, I can't remember anything beyond the age of sixteen. It just seems blank and difficult to fill in the blanks. Lately I've tried harder, and all I get is a killer headache._

_ I've never questioned who I really was until recently when I had this stranger urge to put a stake in Myrnin and Michael in the same day. Neither of them actually had done anything to upset me, it was this gut feeling. I never wanted to feel those feelings again. They had been so dark. I don't have anything else to write so until then._

_ XClaire Danvers_

Claire sighed and shut the journal, putting it back in its hiding spot beneath her bed. Sometimes she wondered if it was even a good idea to even keep the journal but the secrets it held isn't exactly something she wanted to go up to her housemates and discuss with. No, she would keep it to herself for now.

Claire remembered that she'd promised Shane to meet him downstairs, so she set that plan into action by tossing her long brown hair into a high pony tail, changing into a pair of jeans and a simple tee. The food Eve had made downstairs in the kitchen actually did look good, but when Claire put it into her mouth, a horrid taste caused Claire to spit it right back out.

"Is it really that bad?" Eve asked hurtfully, she'd been proud of her cooking.

"Worse." Claire answered honestly, pushing the plate off pancakes away.

"But I tried my own recipe!" Eve argued, crossing her arms.

"Maybe that's the problem." Shane sarcastically says. "You should actually fallow the directions that come on the box instead of playing chef and trying to food poison all of us!"

"Techenatically I cant get food posiening." Michael stated.

"Not the point bro." Shane shot at Michael. "Your wife needs to learn to follow directions on the box."

"That sounds a little sexist there Collins!" Eve snapped.

"Guys you need to stop fucking fighting and learn to just set aside your differences and get the fuck along!" Claire snapped at them, her mind once again slipping into a fuzzy haze. She didn't know what she was doing or even staying.

All three roommates looked at Claire with wide eyes, sure they'd noticed she was on edge more lately but it was normal. Claire was just brought back from the dead a few months ago, Myrnin had reassured that maybe there'd be side effects.

"I mean, all you guys do is fight." Claire was now standing, facing the Glass House gang with a hand on her hips, lips pursed. "You fight for every god damn little thing, like the TV remote, or food even who the hell drives the Impala!"

"Claire?" Eve asked, reaching out to the girl-only to be ignored.

"I don't get it Dean! Just let Sam drive your damn Impala for once and Sam come on, face it. Dean is right, you're too isolated. Get laid every once in a while!" Claire laughed, waving her hand in the air.

"Claire?" Both boys questioned, gaining the college students attention.

"Dean!" Claire laughed, looking at Shane. "Can you be nice to Sam for now on? I mean he is your only brother after you lost your father."

Shane nodded, deciding to go with it. "I can try."

Claire's face scrunched up. "You're not Dean…." She looked around blankly for a minute. "Where are the Winchester brothers?"

Then Claire blinked, looked around confused then at the three surprised roommates, and laughed.

"Did I successfully eat Eve's bacon?" Claire questioned, grabbing a strip of bacon from a plate.

"Claire who are the Winchesters?" Michael questioned.

"Winchesters?" Claire repeated the name foreign to her mind. She shrugged. "I don't know, never meet a Winchester before."

Shane looked at his fiancée worriedly. "You mentioned the names Dean and Sam. Who are they?"

Claire thought about it for a second. _Dean and Sam Winchester. _At the thought of those names, a pain surged through her head causing Claire to drop the cup pf coffee in her hands in order to hold her head.

"I – I can't remember." Claire whimpered. "I can't remember who they are. I'm sorry."

Michael was the first to react out of the other two, mouthing to them to drop this subject for now. They'd all figure out what was going on, even take her to the hospital if they had too.

"It's okay Claire, stop pushing yourself." Michael smiled, his word didn't help.

Blood was running down Claire's nose, and she gave him a helpless look before her eyes rolled back and her knees gave out and it a quick movement, Michael was holding Claire.

"Hospital now you two, I'll meet you there when I can." Michael instructed, handing Claire to Shane while Eve got her car keys

Somewhere in Louisiana

Dean Winchester jerked awake, meeting the intense stares if his brother Sam and the angel Castiel. He'd just been dream walking with Claire, and it broke his heart to see that she still didn't remember him after these three years. She had been so confused when Dean tried to explain she was in danger but to no avail for him. Claire hadn't listened.

_Stubborn as always_ Dean thought.

"What happened?" Sam asked impatiently wanting to know how Claire was.

Dean shook his head and all of Sam's hope went down the drain.

"She still hasn't remembers, but I actually did pick up one piece of information there. She's attending a college campus named TPU."

"That could be hundreds of possibilities Dean." Sam frowned.

"Was there certain aspects you picked up Dean?" Castiel questioned.

Dean thought for a second, racking his brain for an answer. She was wearing simple clothing, a darker tan, plus she attended a college and her voice had a Texan side to it now.

"She had a Texan accent." Dean proclaimed, and Sam nodded, going to his computer.

Sam went to google first, searching for any TPU campuses around in Texas. Only one came up, TPU, Morganville. He clicked the link that sent him to the homepage, and straightaway Claire's picture was the first thing he saw. She had on more makeup and actually smiled for this camera. Usually when dean or Sam tried to take a picture of her, she nearly tore them to shreds. That's when they found out that Claire has an issue with taking photos that involved herself inside.

"Morganville Texas." Sam finally said and Castiel's eyes widen.

"You must hurry then!" Cas says. "The demons are moving closer to Morganville."

Dean nods, at Sam who has already begun to pack his shit.

"Don't worry Cas, we'll find Claire and return her to normal. With her memories." Dean was determined now.

The Winchester's were going to find Claire, find a way to restore her memories and bring back the hunter within. They wanted no scratch that, they _needed _her to be safe. Now they finally can do that and all they had to do was go to Morganville and killed every demon thy could meet on the way.

If only they knew it would be more difficulty than that.

**Author's Note**

**So how was this chapter? Good or bad? Might seem kind of slow right now but I don't want to rushing into the meeting of the characters just yet ha-ha. I have a lot of ground to cover, including the part where humans begin to go missing. **

**Anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Piece of Mind

**Ah! Every review on this story means a lot! I want to thank the reviewers and readers along with the favorites and follows. I'm going to tell everyone right now that this chapter is mostly just the Morganville Vampires gang. Which was very fun to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**"Things We Lost In The Fire"**

Things we lost to the flames

Things we'll never see again

All that we've amassed

Sits before us, shattered into ash

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

We sat and made a list

Of all the things that we had

Down the backs of table tops

Ticket stubs and your diaries

I read them all one day

When loneliness came and you were away

Oh they told me nothing new,

But I love to read the words you used

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

I was the match and you were the rock

Maybe we started this fire

We sat apart and watched

All we had burned on the pyre

(You said) we were born with nothing

And we sure as hell have nothing now

(You said) we were born with nothing

And we sure as hell have nothing now

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

Do you understand that we will never be the same again?

Do you understand that we will never be the same again?

The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again

The future's in our hands and we will never be the same again

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

The things we lost in the fire fire fire

These are the things, the things we lost

These are the things we lost in the fire fire fire

Flames – they licked the walls

Tenderly they turned to dust all that I adore

Chapter 2: Piece of Mind

Distantly Claire heard the beeps of a heart monitor and the worried voices of her housemates. Why were they worried? Claire pried her eyelids open, closing them quickly when the bright uninvited light hit her line of vision, blinding her for a split second. Then Claire tried again, slowly opening her doe brown eyes, blinking to get adjusted to the lighting.

"I'm glad to see you've woken up." Amelie sat in the chair besides Claire's hospital bed, watching carefully.

"How long was I out for?" Claire asks, sitting up- noting that she was in a hospital gown.

Amelie tilts her head slightly. "Only a few hours."

Amelie looked perfect as always, her blonde hair in a neat bun as she wore a white silk suit. Claire had noticed that, and racked her brain trying to figure out why exactly she was in the hospital in the first place.

"Why am I here?" Claire questioned, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small hospital room; the walls were a bare white with a single painting hanging on a nail.

"It seems that you fainted before you were taken here, but had an episode. Do you not remember this?" Amelie spoke formally.

Claire shook her head, trying to remember, but came up blank. She tried over and over again to reach into her own mind, trying to separate memories but came up short. "I remember going to breakfast, then Eve and Shane fighting, then-then nothing."

Amelie nodded, taking this information carefully putting the puzzle pieces together. This seemed familiar, whatever was happening to Claire.

"I've seen this happen before, Claire. Your condition is one were you are forced to forget certain things, but in your case it seems to be people." Amelie coolly said.

Claire felt confused; the pounding in her head was coming back. That's how it all started, as a dull ache that would grow into a pounding inside her skull. Claire knew she'd be in pain very soon.

"Like compulsion?" Claire glances up as the door opens, letting Eve in with Michael, and Shane in tow being fallowed my Myrnin.

Relief went through Claire seeing her best friends and her fiancé, because now she wasn't alone in this room with Amelie and maybe, just maybe- they could make everything seem okay.

"Similar." Amelie nods. "But different. This is not the act of compulsion, I believe it is a memory block that is triggered by two names."

"How fascinating!" Myrnin claps his hands, speeding to Claire's bedside. She flinched back.

Claire tried to wrap her mind around Amelie's words, tried to make sense of them but she couldn't. She couldn't understand where Amelie was getting at and it was starting to drive Claire over the edge. Why couldn't she just _remember?_

"What names?" Claire saw the worried look that passed over Shane's face as she asked the question.

Amelie spoke calm and collected. Sparing Shane a glance as well.

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

Something clicked then, inside Claire's mind something snapped. A dark feeling settled over Claire's mind as Claire Danvers's mind left and in place, the mind of Claire Panera slipped in. Eve noticed with wide eyes as her best friend's warm eyes turned cold. Then out of nowhere, Claire lunged out of her hospital bed, aiming at Myrnin who happened to be the closest.

"Claire what are you doing?" Myrnin cried out of surprise as Claire tackled him to the ground.

Claire wasn't having it though, she wasn't listening to the shouts around her- no she was listening to her instincts. Claire shot out of Myrnin's grasp just as he reached for her. She was acting as if he was a sickness that she really didn't want to touch.

"Don't touch me leech." Claire hissed, moving swiftly as Michael and Shane went to restrain her.

_Move faster than them, one second of hesitation can be the second your dead._

Claire grabbed a needle of a syringe, plunging it into the guard's neck that Amelie had sent after her. Quickly, she pushed the guard away to the floor, sending a roundhouse kick right into Michael's chest as her came close to her.

"Who the hell are you all?" Claire snapped as the vampires cornered her. She was like a wild animal trapped in a corner, no scratch that, she was exactly that and no one could predict how Claire would react.

"Claire, I'm Shane- your fiancé." Shane said carefully as he got closer. He points to Eve and Michael. 'That's Eve- your best friend. And that's Michael, your other friend." Then points to the Myrnin and Amelie. 'That's Myrnin and Amelie- your friends and bosses."

"I an not friends with _any _vampires nor do I _work _for them." Claire snarled out. "I have never met a Shane, or Eve or Michael or anyone in this room for that matter!"

"Child, calm down." Amelie spoke up.

The Founder had been watching Claire's every move, watching how gracefully and quick the young girl was able to maneuver her small body. No regular human moved like that without training because only hunters are raised to out move a vampire the way Claire just had.

"How do you know my name?" Claire questions, hesitating for a second, and that second was all the time Myrnin needed to grab her.

"Your name is Claire Danvers." Myrnin whispers softly into her ear. "Please do remember that."

A shutter slipped down Claire's spine as her eyes widen. The mind of Claire Panera slipped back into it's default setting, Claire Danvers. Claire only stares at Amelie for a few seconds- trying to process what the hell just exactly happened to her.

"What's wrong with me?" Claire tentatively whispers, shrugging out of Myrnin's grasp.

Amelie stood up slowly, making her way to Claire- gently placing her forefingers under the college girl's chin only to lift her head upward. Cold ice blue eyes bored into the confused doe brown eyes, making a warm calming sensation wash over Claire.

"I'll block your memory block Claire, so if these names were to be spoken again- you wouldn't react the same way you just did. It would be as if these names ceased to exist to you."

"Amelie." Michael took a protective step forward, but Myrnin's looked at the blonde haired vampire, giving him a stern shake of his head. Amelie's eyes stayed focused on Claire's, her voice monotone and hypnotizing as she spoke.

"You're going to forget everything to do with the names of Sam and Dean Winchester. You will no longer react to these names." Amelie watched as Claire's eyes glazed over, pupils dilating. "Now sleep."

Claire's eyes closed as her knees gave out from under her, falling forward. Amelie made sure to catch the girl, lifting her up and carefully placing Claire into the hospital bed. Shane didn't hesitate to rush over to his fiancés side, gripping her hand.

"Mrs. Glass." Amelie called for Eve, surprising the Goth girl. Never once had Amelie acknowledged her marriage to Michael, let along called her "Mrs. Glass".

"Yes?" Eve gave the Founder her attention.

"Please get a doctor in the neurosurgeon wing of the hospital." Amelie says, helping a nurse by re-hooking Claire into the hospitalized machines.

"Sure." Eve, confused to why they needed a neurosurgeon, said as she left the room.

Michael, though did ask the obvious question, "Why a neurosurgeon?"

Amelie though, didn't acknowledge the young vampires question; instead she turned to look over at the crazy old vampire in the corner of the room with his ridiculous bunny slippers. Amelie warily glanced at Shane and Michael, but they were going to find out at some point in time.

"Myrnin, you saw the way she moved, did you not?" Amelie inquires, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Of course, it was indeed quite the shock seeing as I've only ever seen Hunter's move in that way." Myrnin eyes widen, causing Shane and Michael to look sharply over to the Founder and the crazy vampire boss of Claire.

Amelie gave a brief nod, "Claire only acted out the way she did with the names Sam and Dean Winchester, and I knew those two names had a familiar ring. John Winchester."

Shane's eyes widen, John Winchester. Shane remembered him clearly as if it were yesterday. Frank, Shane's father, had been a good friend with John. Shane didn't want to believe what these two vampires were trying to get at. Why would Claire wait four years to attack if she were a hunter? When the town of Morganville was going down in flames, Claire could have easily let it burn to it's destruction, but she hadn't. It didn't make sense.

"You can't be saying that Claire is a hunter." Shane said flatly.

"It's exactly so." Amelie concluded. "The way Claire moved, the names."

"Amelie, you called." A woman with red hair, matched with a pair of golden hazel eyes, dressed in a plain lab coat that doctors wore with a name pin stating a name. _Abby._

"Yes I need you to run a full scan on Miss Danvers's brain. Report anything that seems out of the normal." Amelie directed as she walked out the door, not even letting Abby talk.

"As you wish." Abby muttered under her breath in a mocking tone as she rolled her eyes, watching amused as Eve rushed to Claire's bed side with Shane and Michael. A smirk pulled up onto her red lips.

"You all of Claire's friend correct?" Abby questioned as innocently as she could.

Michael looked over the doctor, getting a strange instinct that she wasn't safe. "Yes we are."

Abby nodded, "Visiting hours are over, and I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to leave."

"I'm her fiancé!" Shane protested.

Abby shook her head, "Sorry, direct family only. I don't care if your friends or fiancé, if your not blood related or her husband. You need to leave."

Michael gave a brief nod, knowing that Shane and Eve would argue on the topic but it couldn't be helped. Rules are rules after all and that that's. Michael placed a hand on Shane's shoulder, and gave Eve a look.

"Of course. Come on you two, we should go." Michael says, helping a reluctant Shane stand up.

Shane did not want to leave Claire all alone over night, but one look from Abby made him get up and kiss Claire's forehead and followed Eve and Michael out. Abby watched as they disappeared down the halls, turning towards Claire with a smirk planted onto her face. The redheaded doctor stood over Claire, brushing strands of Claire's brown hair to the side, revealing the sleeping Claire. Abby watched as the young hunter moved.

"Let's get those brain pictures down, Miss Panera." Abby snickered, blinking as her golden hazel eyes turned black.

~Page Break~

_Glass House_

"Something's wrong, I have a really bad feeling." Eve says, helping Shane go through Claire's room with Michael. They all knew it was completely absurd and an invasion of privacy- but they needed to understand what was exactly going on with Claire.

The two male housemates had explained to Eve about Claire being a so-called-hunter, and Eve laughed thinking it was some type of joke, but they'd been dead serious. It caused a spark in Eve, wanting to understand the missing pieces they had to this puzzle. Even if that meant invading her privacy, Eve would risk it with Claire's wrath.

"She knew those people, Sam and Dean- who are most likely the cause for her memory block." Michael says, pointing out the obvious.

Eve reaches underneath Claire's bed asking, "_Why? _Why make her forget?"

Shane growled out of frustration, clenching his fist as the same thoughts in his head had finally boiled over to Shane's breaking point.

"Because they are hunters Eve! Hunters who rarely live to see the age of fifty, maybe even more years if they are lucky!"

"Shane." Eve says sadly, feeling bad for her friend just as her fingers brushed across a spiral spine of a book. Quickly, Eve wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it out. "Guys, I found something."

Both boys looked at Eve as she flipped through the pages, her eyes widening. Shane put the article of clothing he held down, while Eve placed a book back onto Claire's shelf.

"It's been going on for months." Eve whispers, hurt Claire kept this a secret. "Hear this."

_Dear Whoever,_

_I really don't know why I keep this damned thing, but it helps writing down the bizarre dreams I've been having, so I guess that's why I keep this. So here I go. I had another dream and they seem to get weirder and weirder. Those two mean were here again, the ones with the brilliant green and the warm brown eyes. I believe their names are Sam and Dean Winchester and they are both brothers. But this time someone new was there. His name was Castiel, an angel apparently. He was close with the brothers and apparently with me as well._

_The thin is, the me in my dreams aren't the same me I see when I look in the mirror. The me in my dreams kills things, sometime people, and her whole world revolves around these three men. They are her family; they protect each other and fight for one other. I don't get it._

_XClaire Danvers_

Eve took in a breath, realizing this was some sort of dream diary. She went to the next entry, letting the words sink into the heads of Shane and Michael.

_Dear Whoever,_

_I really should name you. Ugh, I'm not good with names but I have this name stuck in my head. So I shall name you Destiny. So Destiny, my dream. I died. I died and I came back- not like with Magnus. I haven't died once but three times, nearly four I believe. My death in Morganville wasn't my first time. I've been torn apart by demon, I did that for Dean. Castiel brought me back, only to get me chewed out by Dean about my self sacrifice wasn't needed and I wasn't suppose to die. That I needed to stop getting in danger. Sam told me that I should just research, so I left. I went on my own for a while and apparently I met someone. His name was Dylan, and he was an amazing friend. I spent two whole months of hunting with him before he suddenly disappeared, Dean found me shortly after, and thankfully, and luck had been on my side._

_XClaire Danvers_

Shane eyebrows were furrowed, who the hell was Dylan? Jealously was flaring up in Shane as if it were a firework, about to just explode. He honestly didn't like that Claire knew someone else before him, but in all reality, he had nothing to worry about. She wouldn't remember, and Shane felt ill for being grateful Amelie compelled Claire to forget because it honest truth it was sickening.

"What was the most recent entry?" Michael asks his wife.

Eve flipped through the pages, "Hold on. Here it is!"

_Dear Destiny,_

_I honestly couldn't feel more confused than I already do now. For once, I've learned the name of the green eyes stranger that haunted my name. His name is Dean. He seemed to know me, but I can't remember ever meeting him. In fact, he gave me a life story._

_Apparently my name is Claire Panera, and I'm a hunter that has been with Dean ever since the age of ten. I know this isn't true, my name is Claire Danvers. But yet now that I think about it, I can't remember anything beyond the age of sixteen. It just seems blank and difficult to fill in the blanks. Lately I've tried harder, and all I get is a killer headache._

_I've never questioned who I really was until recently when I had this stranger urge to put a stake in Myrnin and Michael in the same day. Neither of them actually had done anything to upset me, it was this gut feeling. I never wanted to feel those feelings again. They had been so dark. I don't have anything else to write so until then._

_XClaire Danvers_

The three Glass House housemates, were lost for words as they finally started to get the concept of Claire's written words. The realization wasn't exactly comforting.

**Authors Note**

**Okay, so no Supernatural parts in this chapters with our lovely Winchester brothers but we did get to see more of Claire's dreams, even though it was snooping. I feel like this was actually a good chapter.**

**Two questions though.**

**What do you think of the scene with Abby?**

**Who in the Morganville gang be possessed if so?**

**Above all please review! Thank you!**


End file.
